The New Teen Titans
The New Teen Titans is a fanmade series that takes place in a world where there have never been any Titans before. In the series five teens with amazing powers have an unlikely meeting and discover that together they make a great team. But at the same time they must struggle to get along with eachother. These are the Titans Ankh- Egyptian, leader of the team fights with crook and flail and throwing sharp bladed ankhs, he also can summon the power of Horus, his patron God, in times of need, granting him amazing physical abilities. Monarch- Rebellious girl, with pink and black hair, she has two large butterfly wings on her back which she can use to fly and create gusts of wind. She also has a wand with a butterfly topper, she can use this wand to unleash energy stored in her antenna Hydro- Boy with an attitude, he is very skeptical and after a rough childhood has very little ability to befriend his teammates. He has the power to control matter in the liquid form, including ice. Underneathhis robe he has many tubes filled with water that he uses when he fights, his powers are similar to a waterbender. Spectra- Ghost girl with a forgotten past, she struggles to live without knowing about her past and not knowing who she is. All she knows is that a headstone titled M.S. has much importance to her. Her powers reflect that of a ghost, invisibility, levitaion, and intangibility. Bounce- The round mound of crimefighting, although Bounce sometimes acts like a little kid, he really learns to be mature. His powers include the ability to bounce of walls and solid surfaces, and he can bowl people over with his body, he aslo can smash through walls if he rams them hard enough, also he has a high resistance, he can "bounce right back" This series consists of 5 seasons (so far) these are the plots of each season. 1. The Titans are just becoming accustomed to working together, and have trouble trying hard to work as a team, but when a new counterpart evil group of teens begins to threaten the city, the Titans need to learn that they can't win the fight alone. Episodes: 1. Pilot- a Titans meet eachother in abattle against a hideous Egyptian demon and eventually learn to combine all their power to defeat him. 2. Take Out- The Titans learn that a mysterious foe has hired a top ninja assaisin to take them out. 3. Mean Titans Go!- A new group of five begins to gain the trust of the Titans, however, the Titans learn that they have placed their trust in the hands of a villainous five. 4. Creepy Crawlers- Monarch is shrunken down by a group of butterflies who require her help to protect their garden from three buggy villains, Hornet, Mantis, and Widow. 5. Overflow- Hydro is injured in a fight against Sonic Boom, who uses his wave powers to flood the city and the Titans need to fight Sonic Boom and save the city all without Hydro. 6. Halloween House- The Titans wake up only to find themselves in a haunted house, only each Titan's perception of the house is different, for an evil villain, Spine-Chill, is controling the house and coveying each Titans worst fear. 7. One-on-One part 1 - The Titans are called each transported to a different arena only to find their evil counterpart from the Mean Titans as their opponent in battle. Ankh vs. Norse, Monarch vs. Airstryke, Hydro vs. Geode, Spectra vs. Vampress, and Bounce vs. Big 8. One-on-One part 2- The Titans agree to team up so they could discover who the villain behind this is, but have trouble fighting alongside their enemies. 9. Earthquake- The Titans travel across country to halp a city being plagued be unnatural natural disasters, and find the source is a boy who can't control his temper and unleashes this quakes. 10. Hopeless- The Titans lose all hope when an evil villain who's powers mimic that of Superman threatens to destroy the city and constantly defeats the Titans. 11. Storm Warning- When a terrible storm hits town the Titans begin to scramble to save the citizens, but are in for a surprise when they begin to discover the storm is actually targetting them. 12. Eye of The Storm- With the Titans out of the way evil mastermind Typhoon easily claims the city. So, to our surprise the Mean Titans come to battle him and dethrone him. 13. Final Storm- The Titans return after being nursed to health by the friendly strange little people only to discover that the Mean Titans have taken over the city and enslaved all the people, the Titans learn that they can no longer fight each Titan alone so they need to put aside theri differences and defeat the Mean Titans once and for all. 2. Monarch finally needs to face the truth about how she was disowned by her father, a rich business tycoon because of her strange powers, however, she learns that in reality her sister and brother, both superpowered themselves are pulling the strings of the operation, and the Titans need to piece the puzzle together before Monarch is finished once and for all. Category:Series